Ode to Joy
by skyz
Summary: Five generations of Evans have gone to Yale. Sharpay is the latest in line. Who will she reach out to when she gets overwhelmed? Chadpay.


Ode to Joy

by : skyz

Disclaimer : I don't own High School Musical. Sharpay and Chad aren't mine either. Neither is the poem by Fredrich Schiller.

A/N : While I can't imagine Troy or Chad being basketball stars in the movies they are so I went with it. And I don't know exactly what kind of schedule a student-athlete would have so I guessed. I did look up a lot of stuff so most of it is factual. Anyway this is split in five parts.

* * *

**Whoever has the great fortune, **

**To be a friend's friend, **

**Whoever wins the love of a lovely woman, **

**Add his jubilation to ours! **

**Yes, anyone also who has a soul **

**To call his own on this earth! **

**And anyone never able to must steal, **

**Sobbing, himself from this group! **

**Excrept from Ode to Joy by: Fredrich Schiller**

-------

Prologue -

"Do you ever feel like everything you wanted is just like almost within your reach and then--reality strikes and you're left just…floundering? Like a fish out of water gasping for air? At the moment that's exactly how I feel. Not that it's unexpected...just unsettling. I'm still fabulous and I'm still going to be on Broadway, but it's just going to be harder than I expected. The Evans name can only get me so far I suppose. Well, once more into the breach."

He replayed the message for the fourth time. With a drawn out sigh he leaned back against his headboard and pressed his cell phone closer to his ear.

He hadn't expected while listening to his messages to hear Sharpay Evans voice. In fact he'd thought since graduation and the start of his freshman year in college he'd never see or hear from her again.

He couldn't say that he hadn't thought about her because he had. Wondering how spoiled, bratty, ruthless, Sharpay Evans was making it in the real world. Now having heard her message he couldn't say he felt much pleasure at her discomfort. More to the point he wasn't sure how he even felt about her leaving a message like that on his voice mail. It was odd and yet he could understand exactly where she was coming from, because at times he'd felt the same.

The message ended and he closed his cell without deleting the message.

**1.**

He'd had a hard day. The coach had run everyone ragged, him especially, and he'd gotten a D on his Intro to Film Studies class. It was obvious that he couldn't understand the nuisances and depth a story like Casablanca entailed. All he got was that Humphrey was a punk for letting his girl walk off and leave him. And Humphrey's girl just wasn't worth it. Then his teammates had called for a team meeting to "discuss" everything that was going wrong and why they were losing. No one had been speared. The truth had been spoken and it fucking sucked.

He entered his dorm expecting his roommate to be bent over his desk studying as per usual. What he found was a note on his pillow saying that his roommate would be out for the rest of the night.

Considerate guy, he thought unkindly. He was probably out pulling an all night study session somewhere. Or maybe with that girl Dennis had been rambling about before Chad had tuned him out.

Now that just wasn't fair. Dennis Henter had a girlfriend and he was the epitome of all things nerd. Skinny and gangly with glasses and a penchant to blush at the littlest provocation.

While he Chad Danforth a ladies man if there ever was one, was single and dateless. It wasn't fair.

Irritated he threw his backpack to the floor and sprawled inelegantly onto his narrow bed.

He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He hit speed dial two and waited impatiently for Troy to pick up. When his best friend's friendly perky voice came on announcing his voice mail he rolled his eyes. He needed to vent and get this off his chest. He felt like such a wuss and had hoped Troy would be able to talk him up and empathize.

How could he though, he thought angrily. Troy Bolton was the shit. Everyone had said so. And he'd gotten the scholarship to Duke to prove it. And where had Chad ended up? UNLV with a nerdy roommate and no one to talk to.

He scrolled angrily through his phone searching for someone.

Taylor was out for obvious reasons. She'd only tell him to study harder and be more open about the coach's instructions. He didn't need her optimism.

If he couldn't call Troy or Taylor that left practically no one else.

His eyes lingered on the number for Sharpay.

Could he?

Maybe she'd made a mistake in calling him and hadn't meant to leave that message. He wasn't sure how she could have made that mistake because his voice mail declared his name for all to hear.

But if she'd known what she'd been doing then why had she done it? They weren't friends in any sense of the word. They had hardly ever spoken a civil word to one another. He viewed her as a stuck up rich bitch. He knew she viewed him as a stupid jock not worth her time.

So then why had she called him?

He pressed the call button before he could stop himself.

It rang forever it seemed until her message came on. It was succinct and too the point. Oddly she didn't boast her name like he'd expected.

He cringed slightly before he started to speak.

-------

Her phone rang an unfamiliar tune rousing her from her studying. She picked up her cell phone and stared at the name for a long moment.

Feeling peculiar she set it back down, while still staring at the still ringing phone.

Why was he calling her? Did he not know that there was a time difference between Las Vegas and Connecticut?

She had known even as she'd left that message weeks ago that it had been a mistake. At the time she had felt she had no other option. She'd felt homesick and out of sorts. Ryan had not been available and she suspected he wouldn't understand anyway. He was having a grand time at NYU.

She had half expected a return message with him mocking her moment of weakness, but the message had never come and she'd assumed he hadn't listened to it. She hoped he hadn't. Not that she'd managed to sound too spaz worthy on the message. In fact she knew she'd sounded a bit lost but not verklempt. Which was a credit to her skills as an actress because she'd had a bad day when she'd left that voice mail.

Unable to pretend to study as the phone at last fell silent Sharpay studied the phone for a moment. Impatiently she dialed into her voice mail, as it seemed Chad had left her a message.

His voice was rough and deep as it came over the line. He sounded nothing like the Chad Danforth she remembered from high school. She didn't bother to ask herself why she thought that could be a good thing.

"I was thinking about why you called me and I couldn't think of one reason why. We're not even remotely friends. So I was thinking then why did you call me and I still couldn't think of anything. But you did. Call me. And I didn't delete your message if you can believe that. I wanted to talk to someone after my shitty day, but the two people I would have shared this with wouldn't understand. And then I thought of you and your message. Everything here is so...different. The coach here seems like he hates me. He's always on me about something. He made me run extra drills because I wasn't motivated enough. Then I got this paper back that I thought I did a decent job on. I got a D. No doubt you'll laugh but really what else was Casablanca about but Rick letting his girl leave him because he wasn't man enough to take her for himself? Anyway my Film Studies professor didn't like that interpretation. I don't know why I'm just not fitting in. I guess I just thought it would be different. But a good different, you know? I probably shouldn't have even called you. This is just…this isn't what I thought it would be."

With that his message ended abruptly.

She couldn't help it and called him right back. She hoped that he let it go straight to voice mail like she had. She didn't think that she'd be able to speak to him if he answered as they'd never been friends. Really she shouldn't even bother to call him because she could care less about his problems.

She smirked to herself when it went straight to voice mail.

"Well now Chad let us see...you're at a school where no one knows you. Where you're no longer in Troy's shadow. Where what you do will be seen solely based on you and not anyone else. Maybe your coach thinks that you can be better than what you're showing him. Maybe he sees potential, though I don't really see how, because you obviously lack the confidence to show him just how good you are. By that I mean how good you are without Troy around to steal your thunder. This is your chance to prove yourself. And really, Chad, have you not seen Casablanca? Did you even try to get the Spark Notes? It's about a lot more than Rick letting Ilsa go into the night with her husband. If that's all you put then no wonder you got a failing grade. It's called effort. Find it. Exert it. Anyway what are you even doing taking Film Studies?"

She hung up feeling pleased with herself. While he hadn't asked for her help, the message had implied that he needed help, and she was sure the advice she'd given was very much needed. His lack of confidence was astounding to her.

She didn't know much about Chad but one thing she knew was that he had almost as much arrogance as she did. To have him call her sounding so out of sorts was slightly disturbing.

It was probably just the freshmen blues, she mused.

Feeling as if she'd done her lone good deed for the year she turned her phone on vibrate and went back to her waiting books.

She was sure he wouldn't call again.

**2.**

He really hadn't meant for it to happen. There was no way that he'd planned to end up doing it so often that it became a habit.

The truth was after the first phone call he'd told himself that he could handle his problems by himself and he didn't need to vent, especially to her. Even though she'd been right that he needed to put in the effort that had gotten him where he was. He just didn't like that the advice had come from her.

But a few weeks after that phone call and her immediate message back he found himself talking to her voice mail once again. Random stupid little things that bothered him fell easily from his lips and with each word it felt like more and more weight left his shoulders.

"...not that I couldn't have done it either. I _so_ could have. But Dennis looked really excited to do it so I just let him. He's not so bad really. Once you get to know him. He's a whiz with stats. He comes to my games now and keeps me updated on my stats. I don't know why I was so down on him to begin with. He's a cool dude. Hey, you gotta tell me how your play went. I never would have pictured it. Sharpay Evans a stagehand. I hope you didn't break a nail with all that hard work."

Chad laughed at the image that brought to mind.

"Winter break's coming up soon. What are you doing? I'm back home with the parents. My dad's been talking about me trying to get a job for some extra money. I don't know about that. You're probably going to some place like Cabo or something, right? Anyway I gotta go. Talk to you later," Chad finished his conversation just as Dennis barged into the room.

"It's Fiesta night, Chad! We gotta get down there before all the good stuff's taken," Dennis exclaimed as he threw his backpack onto the floor and began to toe off his shoes.

Chad watched for second as Dennis started to get into his dinner clothes.

"I'm kinda waiting for a call," he said turning his attention back to his cell phone.

"Man it's ten o'clock there! If she's calling she'll leave a message. Fiesta night, dude. Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta, fiesta," Dennis began to chant.

Shaking his head in amusement Chad hopped off his bed and looked around for his flip-flops.

"All right, dude. Chill with the chanting. I'll just let it go to voice mail."

Dennis cheered and as soon as he'd changed they headed out and Chad tried to put thoughts of Sharpay out of his head.

At first calling Sharpay had been about venting and expressing things he couldn't say to anyone else. She'd been all but a stranger to him and telling her seemed better than admitting to his best friend and ex-girlfriend that he felt overwhelmed with college life. That for awhile there he'd thought that he was going to fail at getting what he wanted most in life.

He hadn't expected for the conversations he had on her voice mail to lead to actual conversations. Although they had yet to actually talk to each other personally they had whole conversations left in messages.

It was stupid he could admit. That he would call with a question and she'd call back and leave a message with the answer. They could easily talk to each other, but he liked it the way it was, he could talk all day to her in messages and feel comfortable with that. But the thought of talking to her personally on the phone made him feel weird. He suspected that Sharpay felt the same way.

It wasn't like they were friends or anything.

They just happened to share intimate things with each other's voice mail systems.

-------

"Ryan I told you not to bring that one! It clashes with your skin tone," Sharpay snapped as soon as she spotted her brother through the throng of travelers.

Ryan grinned at her looking a little too orange and a little too happy. He dropped his luggage to the floor holding out his arms.

Smiling despite herself she stepped into his embrace.

"Sharpay I missed you so much," Ryan announced as he held her tightly.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised. You're meant to miss my fabulous self ," she told him as she placed a kiss on his cheek and stepped out of his arms.

Ryan laughed grabbing up his azure colored Louis Vuitton luggage.

"You have to tell me how miserable you've been without me to boss around. How has New Haven been treating you? Thank God for the Internet I can't imagine how the shopping is there."

Sharpay led the way through the crowd as she did her best to answer her brother's non-stop questions. She was actually slightly surprised at how many questions he had. Then she remembered she hadn't been sharing everything with Ryan like she had in the past. So most of the things he wanted to know she hadn't previously told him.

He stopped dead at the sight of her car.

"Are you okay?" she asked, in mock concern.

He turned open mouthed to her.

"You-- this-- the pink-- what's going on?" He gestured wildly to her car.

Sharpay shrugged.

"An upgrade I believe was called for. One doesn't get into Yale everyday. And besides there was no way I was going to be the Elle Woods of Yale. There are other colors in the rainbow besides pink."

"But...not for you," Ryan muttered finally closing his mouth.

Shrugging again Sharpay popped the locks to her Range Rover.

"It's purple which is like a sister to pink so...it counts. Put your stuff in the trunk. We have so much to do, brother!"

Excitedly Sharpay clapped her hands together grinning.

"Who is this pod person speaking to me?" Ryan asked staring at her curiously. "And that's an SUV. What the hell Sharpay!"

"It snows at Yale, Ryan! Snows. And it's cold and foul. Since Daddy insisted one of us up hold the family honor I said that I needed a winter car. This is what I picked."

"I want one! And look at that. Your initials on front on that thing. It's sexy," he said pointing to the front of the car.

"It's called a grille and it's custom made from that Chopper place. Sandra Bullock's husband made it."

"It's so pretty," Ryan sighed enviously.

"I'm sure the two of us combined can convince Daddy that you deserve a new car too. Even though you lucked out and got to live in Manhattan."

"You can't guilt me into trading places, Sharpay. I love New York. It's the Mecca and I finally feel at home."

"Whatever," Sharpay said dismissively. "Let's just go. Nosy disgustingly rude people are staring at us," she said loudly while making sure to glance around at the people staring.

Halfway home her cell phone started to ring and A Rebel Yell began to play.

Her hands automatically tightened on the steering wheel as she glanced at her purse in Ryan's lap.

"That's new. Didn't know you liked Billy Idol," Ryan remarked as he opened her black Juicy Couture purse.

"Don't answer that," she told him sharply.

Ryan glanced at her with a smirk and pulled it out.

"Hello. You've reached the fabulously fabulous Sharpay Evans phone. How may I direct your call?"

She glared at him as he listened to the other line.

He hung up with an astonished look.

"Chad said he would call you later," he said slowly.

"No he didn't!" She denied immediately. "And that wasn't even him. He doesn't have my number and there's no way that I'd speak to him anyway."

"Chad Danforth said that he'd call you later. Explain," Ryan ordered as he began to go through her phone.

"Don't look at that! It's private Ry."

"We share everything," Ryan began his eyes growing wide as he scanned the dialed out calls, "at least I thought we did."

She huffed out a sigh at the hurt she heard in his voice.

"Ryan," she started.

He shook his head.

"I guess you share everything with Chad Danforth now. Half of these dialed out calls are to him. Half, Sharpay!"

"And the other half are to you," she yelled back. "So you're even!"

"We shouldn't have to be even. I'm your twin. We're closer than close. What's so special about Chad? Huh?"

"I don't have to tell you everything I do. And the people I talk to are none of your business," she stated coldly.

"You're right," he snapped back. "I'm just the person you've treated like a servant for most of my life. I'm nobody."

He tossed her purse to the floor in spite.

They remained in stony silence until they reached their house.

Ryan erupted from the barely parked car stalking up the drive to the house.

Sharpay leaned back in her seat with a long sigh.

She didn't have to justify herself to him, she thought angrily as she finally got out of her car. He didn't have to know everything about her.

They weren't in high school anymore.

**3.**

Lazily Chad flipped through the channels searching for something to catch his eye. There were enough college football games on that something should have caught his attention by now.

With a sigh he settled on some movie with Dolly Parton running around with a bunch of women. By the way they were dressed he figured it had to be a comedy.

He should have been spending time with Troy now that they were both home, but getting out of the house seemed impossible. He felt like doing nothing and going over to Troy's required too much effort. Besides he didn't want to put up with Troy's non-stop questions. Questions like why haven't you called me in a month? Why's your voice mail always full? Aren't we still best friends? Isn't school awesome, Chad?

It wasn't like he'd meant to ignore Troy but once he'd gotten into the habit of spilling his guts to Sharpay calling Troy had slipped from his mind. Not that he'd ever spill his guts to Troy anyway. They didn't do stuff like that with each other.

He hadn't been sure how to explain the voice mail backlog to Troy either. It didn't make sense to him and he was sure it wouldn't to Troy. Chad just couldn't seem to delete all of the messages. He kept more than he deleted and spent a lot of his time wondering when she'd call so they could continue their conversations. Which meant that he couldn't be on the phone to other people when she called because he didn't want to waste any time in responding.

His phone chirped an incoming text and he grabbed it up.

He dropped it almost immediately when he saw Sharpay's number. They had never text messaged each other before. Ever.

He picked the phone back up warily.

Reading the message he didn't know what to think. She wanted him to answer the phone when she called. Maybe she was calling to tell him that their little thing was over.

Nervously he wiped his suddenly sweaty palms against his jeans.

The phone rang a second later and he swallowed hard before he answered.

"H-hello?" he asked hesitantly.

"Turn your T.V. to channel 265," she demanded coolly.

"Huh?" He still couldn't believe they were even talking.

"Chad turn on your television and turn it to channel 265," she repeated slowly.

"Hold on," he muttered. "Let me find it on the guide." If she was going to treat this like it was an everyday thing then so was he.

"Just turn to it," she snapped.

"I don't trust your judgment," he growled back as he found the channel on the guide. "No. I don't want to watch this."

"Come on you need to watch this. I mean you obviously did not understand this movie, Chad. The symbolism went right over your head. Now with me helping you understand things I'm sure you'll love it. It's a classic after all."

"I've already seen Casablanca, Sharpay. I'm not watching it again," he grumbled.

"Be quiet. It's starting. Now pay attention. You might actually learn something."

Somehow he couldn't seem to hang up on her and spent the rest of the afternoon watching Humphrey Bogart turn away the love of his life for the sake of the greater good.

"I still don't see what's so great about it. She gave him up because he pushed her away. They were in love and it meant nothing," Chad said as the credits rolled.

"No, see that's the thing. It meant doing the right thing even if it hurt. Rick loved her enough to let her go. She made him realize that maybe it wasn't so bad to get involved. And Rick kept her honest with herself, which was a hard task, because she was in mega denial. She would have regretted leaving Laszlo like he said, because he was her husband she understood what that meant the first time she left Rick."

"Yeah, okay I get that, but she was in love with Rick. What if it had been you? You're married and you think your husband's dead and you fall in love with someone else what would you do? She put her dead husband behind her. Then he comes back and she jets. Then she meets back up with the man she's in love with. That's her second chance right there. But because he wants to be noble he pushes her away. He chose his bitter, lonely existence over her and she was stuck with her formerly dead husband. Everyone lost in that. Laszlo had a lady who didn't love him but stayed through obligation, Rick was gonna get fucked up because he shot that guy, and she's miserable because she didn't have the guts to make up her mind. It's a wonderful love story," he finished sardonically.

Sharpay scoffed.

"I see you don't have a romantic bone in your body. Whatever. It's still one of the best movies out there. You're just too much of a neanderthal to see it. Okay, let's see what's coming on next."

"No. Football is on. I'm watching football not another black and white movie."

"Oh! It's Bringing Up Baby. You'll love this. Girl meets boy and falls madly in love. Girl maneuvers her way into his life and he can't help but fall for her."

"Sounds like you," he muttered.

"Excuse me?" she asked scathingly.

He cleared his throat.

"Sounds like _fun_."

-------

"I can't believe you!"

"Ryan it's not even like that. I don't see what your problem is," Sharpay muttered while glancing back down at the magazine in her lap.

"The problem? Sharpay the problem is that you're involved in some kind of thing with Chad Danforth and neglected to tell me. The thing is you don't talk to people like Chad. You certainly don't spend the night on the phone with people like him watching TCM together."

She shrugged disinterestedly.

"What can I say? I'm evolving."

"No you aren't. Are you setting him up for something? Something wicked and nasty? Is that it?"

With a put upon sigh she tossed her magazine away.

"Chad lives in Las Vegas across the country from me. What could I _possibly_ be planning for him? Besides why would he be worth my time and effort? We just talk on the phone. It's no big deal."

"_You've never_," Ryan stressed the words as hard as he could, "done anything that wasn't a big deal. Never in your life has anything been simple."

"Well maybe that's the point, Ryan! I am not going to keep saying this, okay? I talk to him and he talks to me."

"What can you possibly talk about? What do you have in common? Why can't you talk to me?"

Sharpay scowled at the whine in Ryan's voice.

"You know why I don't want to talk to you?" she asked thinly.

Ryan shrugged helplessly.

"Because you're where you've always wanted to be, Ry. There wasn't a choice for you. It wasn't go to Yale or be damned. It was NYU all the way! Daddy didn't make you go to Yale because he made me go instead. You don't know what it's like there. How I feel when I'm there. It's this totally new place and while you fit in perfectly I don't. I just...don't, okay? I...I can't explain that to you because you're so fucking happy. Chad was miserable and so was I. So we talk. End of story. Now get off my fucking back about it."

Ryan stared at her a whole minute and Sharpay just managed not to shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

"But you spent the night on the phone with him. Watching movies. You never do that. You don't even let me watch movies with you..." he trailed off with a puzzled frown.

Rolling her eyes she got off her bed.

"Don't be so dramatic," she muttered.

"I learned from the best," Ryan said with the hint of a grin. "You like him."

Sharpay shook her head.

"Don't start. He's just a stupid jock."

"I get it," Ryan announced with a laugh. "You're not abandoning me. You're expanding your horizons, Shar. You're falling in love."

Sharpay stalked out of her room with Ryan at her heels.

"Shut up."

"Mrs. Chad Danforth. Mrs. Sharpay Danforth. Mrs. Sharpay Evans-Danforth. Mrs.--"

"Shut up."

"I won't tell anyone. Besides no one would believe me anyway. I can hardly believe it myself."

"I'm going to the spa. If you want to come I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Ryan nodded.

"My lips are zipped," he replied while he mimed zipping his lips.

She sent him a narrow eyed glare.

"Make sure they are," she warned.

**4.**

"You know who's unfortunate looking? Al Pacino. He's grown awfully haggard in his elderly years."

"He was the man in the God Father movies."

"What an over hyped piece of garbage."

"The same could be said about Gone With the Wind. Can we talk about scenery chewers? Vivien Leigh anyone?"

"Take that back."

"Nope."

"Blasphemy."

"Damn right."

---

"Did you see his jump shot? From three feet behind the three point line? Fucking awesome. His hang time was so sweet."

"Are talking to me?"

"We're on the phone aren't we?"

"Yes we are. But you know I don't watch basketball."

"You don't have to spit it out like a curse. And you said you'd watch it with me."

"And I did for like the first two minutes. As much as I admire a nice firm ass and yummy legs I grew bored."

"..."

"Let's watch the Style channel."

"Woooo! Did you see that dunk?! Did you see it?"

"Call me back when the game is over."

"You'll regret not watching this. It's an awesome game."

"Really? No. I won't."

---

"It's called Dramat, Chad. It stands for The Yale Dramatic Association. I'm going to be on the Executive Board soon enough."

"Domo arigato Mr. Roboto. And thank you very much, Mr. Roboto--"

"Damn you! Now that song's going to be stuck in my head all day, Chad!"

"Domo...say it, Sharpay. Domo..."

"Domo arigato Mr. Roboto. Domo...domo...domo."

---

"Why are their shorts falling down? You know what?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"They should go back to those short shorts from the seventies. Showed off everything just the right _way_."

"Ok. No more basketball for you."

---

"Chad!"

"Whoa. Way to blow out my eardrum. What's wrong?"

"I finally did it!"

"It? What? What did you do? It? With someone? I mean not that I need to know. I mean because we're not you know... like that. But you didn't tell me you were dating anyone since Lance. I mean...that was like a month ago. Are you still listening?"

"Chad...what are you talking about? Because you're talking about something I wasn't talking about at all. And it's kind of creepy. And pervy to ask that question."

"You brought it up!"

"No I did not. I said that I did it and you with your nasty pervy mind jumped to the wrong conclusion."

"I'm not a perv, ok? I don't have a pervert mind. It just-- never mind. What did you want?"

"I finally answered a question and no one looked at me like I was stupidest person in the room. It actually made sense and Professor Naly looked mildly impressed."

"That's awesome. You gotta go out and celebrate."

"I know! And I am. And just so you know Barry asked me out. You know the Junior I mentioned? I said yes. We're going out tonight."

"That's...good."

"Way to sound enthused Chad."

"It's just you know upper classmen. They're used to getting what they want. You know sexually and you're a freshman so..."

"So what? Are you saying that he's only going out with me to get into my Eclipse Noir's? Is that all I'm good for? Is that what you're saying Chad?"

"What kind of pants are those? And you're twisting what I'm saying, Sharpay!"

"No I get it. Quite clearly. No one would want to go out with me because I'm a great catch not when getting some ass would be so much better!"

"Sharpay!"

"Sharpay...?"

"Hello?!"

"Fuck..."

---

"Sharpay? Listen I'm sorry. That was not what I was saying. I'm sorry. Call me back."

"Sharpay I know you got my messages. This isn't funny. It's been two weeks. Call me."

"Sharpay you know what? I did say what I meant. I bet he was interested in getting into your pants. He's a guy and you don't happen to be unfortunate looking. So the thought was in his head, ok? Maybe not on the first date but in the future. The guy sounds like an ass. And you know what? Don't call me. 'Cause I don't wanna talk to you."

---

"I'm dating Barry."

---

"Now you want to talk to me? A month later, real nice. Did something happen?"

"Well it took some time for me to cool off Chad. You made me angry."

"Hah! You know I was right."

"Don't be a smart ass! I just called to talk but if you don't want to..."

"So talk then. I don't want to hear about Barry being the bestest boyfriend in the entire world."

"That_ so_ does not sound like me."

" 'Oh, Barry you're just the best. The most handsome, the most kind, the most greatest boyfriend that I've ever had.' "

"Mocking me? Fuck you Chad."

"Chad?"

"You didn't just fucking hang up on me!"

"Hello, Chad? See if I call you again!"

---

"We broke up."

---

"I'm seeing this girl named Gina. She's cool. She's a cheerleader."

---

"I got a 90 on my paper. Are we ever going to talk again, Chad?"

---

"Scored ten points in last night's game with five assists and seven rebounds. My stats were off the chart. Dennis couldn't stop talking about it. And I guess if you were to call me I wouldn't not pick up."

---

"So are we talking now, Chad?"

---

"I guess we are. So call me back if you want."

---

"What are you watching?"

"Tennis."

"Sounds boring. Are you that bored?"

"Tennis isn't boring. It's fun. Don't tell me you don't play Sharpay?"

"I'm no good at the hand-eye coordination thing. I'm easily distracted. Besides my tennis trainer was nothing to write home about. So I didn't learn much. Just toss the ball and whack."

"Something I can teach you then."

"No thank you."

"Don't be like that. Turn it to ESPN2."

"He is a monstrosity. How tall is he? All arms and legs. _Unattractive_. I can't watch unattractive people. You know this."

"Don't look at his face. Look at his yummy legs."

"Did you just say his legs were yummy?"

"Shut up."

"My, my. I didn't know you swung that way for anyone besides Troy, Chad. What else don't I know about you? Do you not only admire Victoria's Secret but wear it as well?"

"I'm hanging up."

"I think you'd look good in something golden. With a garter belt."

"Goodbye."

"And stilettos. Black leather four inch stilettos--"

"Chad? I'm so going to order you something!"

---

"What the fuck is this? What is this Sharpay?"

"I would guess that it's called lingerie. Be a sweetie and see if it fits."

"I can't fucking believe you."

"I know! Aren't I just the best?"

"I'm throwing this away."

"Make sure you hide it in the trash."

"This doesn't make me look good."

"Oh my God are you wearing it?"

"Gold is not my color. Now these shoes though...sexy."

"..."

"I'll give your brother your regards when I send these to him. I'm sure he knows someone who can use this crap more than me. Good try. Maybe something in red, ok?"

---

"…Paris and then back to New York with Ryan before we both head home. What about you?"

"They've got a summer camp down in Miami that I'm going to. It'll probably take up most of the summer. Should be fun."

"Sounds like a blast."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Did it not sound like it?"

"Hmm. Not really."

"Are you serious? Am I losing my touch? Your basketball camp sounds like a shit load of fun. Bouncing balls and running around. Like a bunch of over grown puppies. _Pathetic_. How was that?"

"Much better Sharpay."

"So...I'll talk to you, right?"

"I'd be lost without you."

"Aw. Such sweet words from such an ass. I almost shed a tear."

"Now you're laying it on too thick. We'll talk. It's kinda a habit now."

"Indeed. Have a great summer."

"You too, Sharpay."

**5**.

Epilogue:

Hab·it **1 **noun: An acquired behavior pattern regularly followed until it has become almost involuntary.

---

It was an addiction plain and simple. No ifs ands or buts about it.

She had really tried to make an effort to curtail her need to call Chad about every little thing. Really the effort she'd made had been monumental. In fact it had cost her not one, not two but three boyfriends while in the process of her detoxification. Which had not worked as planned.

It was one thing while they were both on unsure footing in unfamiliar surroundings. But it was quite another when they were now both settled in and didn't need that crutch they provided each other.

There was a vague inkling that they might actually be somewhat friends but that didn't mean she needed to talk to him all damn day. She didn't spend nearly as much time talking to her other friends as she did Chad.

Not that it helped having her brother whispering the most inappropriate things into her ear. He still two years later insisted on saying she was in love with Chad. As if she would ever waste her time on someone like him.

Chad wasn't unattractive she could clearly see that. Since high school he'd grown taller, filled out more with broader shoulders and a wider chest. And he'd cut his ridiculous hair, which meant he didn't look like a clown. And if she hadn't known him in high school she might have gone on a date with him. But it was Chad and that was…weird or so she told herself.

The truth was it wasn't that weird. The fact that it wasn't weird was weird in of itself, because it should have been. He represented everything she'd laughed at and mocked in high school. That is while she hadn't been obsessing over Troy Bolton like a power hungry fool.

Anyway she hadn't seen Chad more than four times in the past two years. She wasn't attracted to him and really couldn't picture dating him at all. Plus he lived across the country so it was moot to even think about it. Not that she thought about it.

"…listening to me?" Ryan's voice was persistent in her ear.

"Of course," she told him sharply. "How you can't believe that you keep running into Bobby De Niro and that you think he's stalking you. I got that loud and clear."

"Well it could be true."

"Yeah it could be," she readily agreed. "If you were a woman and happened to be black. Then maybe I could see him stalking you. Even though he's totally married. Absolutely. He's after your ass, Ryan."

"Well don't say anything to Jacob," Ryan said playing along. "Because he's the jealous type. Wouldn't want Bobby to go all Raging Bull on my boyfriend."

"How is your boy-toy? Still a gym rat? Still flamboyantly obnoxious? Still so…Jacob?" Sharpay didn't bother to keep the dislike out of her tone.

"Jacob is fine. Still…Jacob. Now I won't bother you about liking him because let's face it, I'd never bring him home to meet the folks. He's fun. And he's got a big di—"

"I do not want to hear about that!" Sharpay half yelled.

"Dirty mind," Ryan finished. "What did you think I was going to say?"

"Ugh, Ryan. You can do so much better."

"Well we can't all meet the person we're meant for over the phone, Sharpay."

"Not again. No more, please. I'm tired of this same subject being brought up again and again," Sharpay sighed.

"But it's a logical argument. It makes sense. You told me yourself that you haven't been able to keep a boyfriend because of Chad. And the same for him. Girl wise I mean. You two are like so meant for one another. The same side of the coin," Ryan enthused.

"Maybe I want the other side of the coin. Ever think of that? We're friends I guess. Good friends."

"I would hope so. What with the amount you two pay for your cell phone bills. Is good friends all I'm going to get out of you today?"

"That's all there is to say," Sharpay said, mildly irritated that the subject had even been brought up.

"You know I talked to him yesterday? He sounded like he was in a great mood. What's he been doing? School just started! What's to be happy about?"

"Who knows with him? His mind is a mystery. Probably something to do with basketball no doubt."

"So…you don't think he likes you? Is that your problem? Self esteem issues, Shar-Shar?"

"I don't see how he could like me. We don't see each other on a regular basis or anything. He thinks I'm a bitch. And I think he's an idiot. See? Non compatible," she informed him flatly.

"But what if he did like you?" Ryan persisted.

"What's going on?" Sharpay asked carefully.

"Nothing!"

"Tell me! Right now Ryan! Have you been whispering in his ear too? What did I tell you?"

"I don't know. You tell me so many things. Nothing is going on. I just wondered is all."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care," Ryan sing-songed.

"You will once I get my hands on you," she threatened.

"We both know your threats are idle. At least in regards to me. I have to go. Jacob just got here and he's giving me a look."

"Tell that meat head steroid addicted bastard I said—"

"To tell him you said hi," Ryan interjected quickly. "Will do. Bye-bye."

She thrust her cell phone into her pocket and realized she'd been sitting on the same bench for over twenty minutes. Hurriedly she rose to her feet checking the time. She needed to hurry if she wanted to get to Atticus before they closed; because there was no way she was going to face the crowds over the weekend.

Entering the funky bookstore she easily found the aisle she was looking for and began to scan author names.

"Handler…Hanson…where the hell is Harlan?" She asked under her breath.

"Maybe it's because you're in the Han's still."

"Like I didn't know that. How astute," Sharpay snapped.

"I wasn't sure. You were just standing there and you looked a little confused. Maybe all the chemicals you use are finally soaking into your brain."

Sharpay whirled around and glared at Chad. Somehow not surprised at his presence.

"I would make a withering remark about your manhood, but I'm more curious about why you're here. In Connecticut. Now. With me."

"I didn't come here for you," Chad denied while stuffing his hands into his jean pockets and glancing away.

"I didn't say that. What are you doing here?" she asked again taking the time to let her eyes roam over him.

He had grown nice and tall, she thought.

When had his eyes gotten so brown? Had he always had such long lashes? Why did he have to be a man who looked good with stubble on his cheeks?

She had to look away because she knew she was staring.

It had been seven months since she'd last seen him and somehow he looked different.

"Not that this tête-à-tête isn't supremely interesting, but you haven't answered my question, Chad."

Chad rubbed his chin and shrugged.

"I was in the neighborhood. Thought I'd see the sights. And plus your pink contraption is parked right outside. Figured you were in here. And here you are."

He smiled at her as he stepped closer.

She frowned at him and took a step back.

"I didn't ask how you found me, _stalker_. What. Are. You. Doing. Here."

"I've told you how good my stats are, right? Remember when I messed up my elbow last winter and couldn't play? And you told me I should make the most of it? Well I did. And here I am."

"Did you quit school? And now you're going to bum around the country? In a Volkswagen van like some stoner hippie?" she asked appalled.

"How did you get that from what I actually said? How did your mind jump to that? It's the chemicals I'm telling you, Sharpay."

"I'm a natural blonde!"

"And I'm a transfer student. Both are plausible. But I'm actually telling the truth."

"What do you mean? It snows here Chad. A lot. Sometimes even in the fall."

"Just because you don't like the snow doesn't mean I won't. And you can let me borrow your old purple monster so that I can drive back and forth from here to Storrs. Where the University of Connecticut is located. Where I go now. Clear enough?"

Sharpay shook her head sharply.

"I don't know about letting you borrow anything. Why would I? And why would you be coming to visit me?"

"Because my dear girl, you're my inamorata, and happen to be my best friend. Makes sense to come see you as often as possible. And since I'm your beau I'll expect you to visit me too. It's only fair," Chad loftily declared.

"I don't get a say in this?" Sharpay asked conversationally as she turned her back to him.

She started her search again for Harlan.

"Do you need a say? Is this only obvious to me?"

"Apparently it's blatantly obvious," she murmured, absently scanning shelves.

"Aw, don't sound so put out. I'm sure you would have realized it eventually," he remarked as he leaned into her back and reached around her. He pulled out the book she'd been looking for. "Here you go."

"This doesn't mean we're dating," she stated gripping the book tightly.

"Of course not," he agreed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Because we aren't."

"Right. We'll just…hang out. Visit each other every chance we get. And if we happen to kiss or...more it won't mean anything. Because we aren't dating."

"Well I guess I can teach you how to drive in the snow. Since you're here now. But not because we're hanging out. Because everyone should know how to drive in the foul and torturous snow. Even the all knowing Chad Danforth."

"Even me," he mockingly agreed as he released her and stepped back allowing her to turn around.

"I can't believe you moved here for me."

Sharpay slid her arm through his and led the way to the check out counter.

"Not for you. For basketball. And you just happened to be here. Which was a nice bonus."

"You keep telling yourself that. I'm sure one day you might even believe it," she assured him.

"I already do. It just worked out this way."

"How do you know that? What makes you think this wasn't some nefarious plan on my part? That call wasn't a coincidence."

"Who says that I didn't know that?"

They glanced at each other and shared a smug smile.


End file.
